disney_mdwikfandomcom-20200214-history
Camp Rock
'''Camp Rock '''is a 2008 Disney Channel Original Movie directed by Matthew Diamond and starring Demi Lovato, Joe Jonas, Meaghan Martin, Maria Canals Barrera, Daniel Fathers and Alyson Stoner. The film debuted on the American Disney Channel on June 20, 2008. Camp Rock was the second DCOM to air on ABC's The Wonderful World of Disney after its premiere on Disney Channel, and was placed on the iTunes Store for digital purchase shortly after its premiere on Disney Channel. The film was watched by 8.9 million viewers on the night of its premiere, and is currently the third highest viewed DCOM of all time, behind High School Musical 2 and Wizards of Wavery Place: The Movie. Camp Rock was filmed at YMCA Camp Wanakita in Haliburton, Ontario and Kilcoo Camp in Minden, Ontario. The film was followed by a sequel, Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (2010). Plot Mitchie Torres is an aspiring young musician who hopes to become a professional singer. Mitchie wants to go to a music camp named "Camp Rock". Since the family cannot afford the tuition, Mitchie's mother, Connie, arranges to cater food for the camp, thus allowint Mitchie to attend. In return, Mitchie must help her mother out in the kitchen. Meanwhile, Shane Gray, the spoiled and arrogant lead singer of the popular music trio Connect 3, has been assigned to be in charge of dance classes for one month at Camp Rock by his bandmates Jason and Nate and is forced to record a song with the winner of Final Jam. Shane accidentally hears someone singing on the first day and falls in love with the voice, but does not know the identity of the singer. During Opening Jam, Mitchie learns that many of the campers have notable roots and is embarrassed that she was only able to come to the camp because of her mother's catering service. She convinces Tess Tyler, a girl known for her famous mother and her popularity, that her mother is the president of Hot Tunes TV China. Tess, impressed, invites Mitchie to bunk with her group. Caitlyn warns Mitchie that becoming one of Tess's background girls will not be as she expects. When Mitchie overhears Shane's new song, she compliments him. Shane, doubtful that his record label and his fans would accept the song, begins to fall for Mitchie. In the cafeteria, Tess and Caitlyn begin to throw spaghetti at each other and Mitchie gets in the middle of the fight. Brown, the owner of the camp, breaks the fight up and Tess frames Caitlyn for the incident. Brown punishes Caitlyn by having her work in the kitchen and Mitchie, who is worried that Caitlyn will learn her secret, does not help her out. When Mitchie accidentally enters the kitchen while Caitlyn is working, Caitlyn learns about Mitchie's secret. At Pajama Jam, Mitchie supports Caitlyn when Tess attempts to upstage her show. Mitchie and Caitlyn reconcile. Shane spreads the word that he is searching for a girl with "the voice." When Tess sees Mitchie and Shane rowing together, she becomes jealous and after finding out about Mitchie's secret, tells the entire camp. Shane thinks that Mitchie deceived him just to use him and Mitchie is forced out of Tess's group. On the eve of Final Jam, Mitchie and Caitlyn are framed by Tess for stealing her charm bracelet and Brown bans them until the end of Final Jam. Final Jam arrives and everyone is ready for performances. Peggy and Ella confront Tess and leave her group. Ella performs with Barren and Sander in "Hasta La Vista". After that, Tess performs "2 Stars" and realises her mum is attending, however she stumbles when her mum has to step out for a call. During the song, Mitchie and Caitlyn realise they can perform and run to the stage. Before the final song, Peggy performs "Here I Am" and reveals her name is actually Margaret Dupree. As Brown announces the end of Final Jam, the spotlights turn on and he allows Mitchie to perform (saying he knew that they would catch on: as their performance was not in the line-up, and after "the end of Final Jam"). Mitchie performs "This Is Me", which Shane realises as the voice and soon joins in. Finally, the Connect 3 Members vote and decide that Peggy won the trophy and the song recording. The entire Camp sing "We Rock". Backstage, Mitchie and Shane reconcile, and agree to meet next Summer. Cast *Demi Lovato as Mitchie Torres *Joe Jonas as Shane Grey *Meaghan Martin as Tess Tyler *Alyson Stoner as Caitlyn Gellar *Maria Canals-Barrera as Connie Torres *Daniel Fathers as Brown Cessario *Julie Brown as Dee La Duke *Anna Maria Perez de Taglé as Ella Pador *Jasmine Richards as Margaret "Peggy" Dupree *Jordan Francis as Barron James *Roshon Fegan as Sander Loyer *Nick Jonas as Nate Grey *Kevin Jonas as Jason Grey *Aaryn Doyle as Lola Scott *Giovanni Spina as Andy *Edward Jaunz as Steve Torres *Jennifer Ricci as T.J. Tyler Soundtrack See Also: Camp Rock (Soundtrack) The Camp Rock soundtrack debuted at #3 on the Billboard 200 album charts, selling over 188,000 units in its first week. The album was certified Platinum by the RIAA and sold over 1,257,000 copies to date. In Brazil, the album was certified Platinum by the ABPD and sold over 60,000 copies until 2009. Reception Camp Rock premiered on the Disney Channel on June 20, 2008 with 8.86 million viewers. Its June 21 showing on ABC had 3.47 million viewers, and its June 22 showing on ABC Family had 3.73 million viewers. Its Disney Channel Italy premiere received 1.14 million viewers on September 2008. Home Media The DVD and Blu-ray release for the film, titled "Camp Rock: Extended Rock Star Edition", was released on August 19, 2008. It was released in November in other countries. It was released on December 1, 2008 in the UK only on DVD. Both the DVD and Blu-ray release contain the following bonus features. *Extended ending *Sing-along and karaoke functions *"How to Be a Rock Star" *"Jonas Brothers: Real Life Rock Stars" *"Introducing Demi Lovato" *"Too Cool: Setting the Stage" *"Hasta La Vista: From Rehearsal to Final Jam" *Music Videos *"Camp Memories" - a still gallery with video feature There were some hidden bonus features throughout parts of the Camp Rock: Extended Rock Star Edition DVD. *"We Rock Crew Video" - the crew of Camp Rock dances to "We Rock" *"1234 Goodbye" - Demi Lovato performed her first song ("Who Will I Be?) the last day of filming, "1234 Goodbye" According to the Camp Rock section of moviemansguide.com, there is another easter egg, but it is possibly untrue. In their words, "...and a short easter egg in the Music Video part of the disc (keep pressing down until you see a Pink Guitar)". Merchandise Merchandise of the film is sold at Target, Claires and Limited Too. They include clothing (such as pajamas, T-shirts, and underwear), bags (tote bags, backpacks, etc.), bedding collection, toys and dolls of the characters. Play Along Toys, so far, has only released dolls of Mitchie and Shane. On May 13, 2008, Disney published Camp Rock: the Junior Novel, by Lucy Ruggles, the novelisation of the film. Target retail stores sell "special editions" of the novel, hardcover books that include photos. Category:Camp Rock Category:Films Category:2008 Films Category:Disney Channel Original Movies